Anime Halloween
by moukidelmar
Summary: Sae, a member of the Fukenawa Academy unwittingly unleashes the Millennium Earlfrom his imprisonment inside a book. Now the school and it's students are in grave danger, for the Demon gate has opened. This is a massive multi-crossover.
1. Chapter 1

October was in full swing and for the students of Fukenawa Academy it was shaping up to a great fall. The air was crisp and color splashed the leaves of the elms, oriental maples, and cherry trees around the campus were splashed with bright and vibrant colors. It was a time of Rugby games, racking leaves and being as Halloween was on the way, a pumpkin on every door step and peaking out of windows.

The golden light of afternoon illuminated the close cut auburn hair of Sae Sawanoguchi sitting under a large oak tree completely absorbed in a book. It was quite a large book and when she had found in the library she could barely wait to read it. The book itself was a large leather bound tome, inscribed on the cover with the words "Magical Use and the Black Arts of Witchcraft."

Sae bit into an apple that was all that remained of her lunch and continued reading.

"All is one and one is all. In order to fully understand the power granted to magical users one must first understand that all things are of equal importance on a universal scale. In order to obtain therefore, something of equal value must be lost. In this way, the law of Equivalent Exchange is up held and equilibrium is maintained. This is the world's one real truth."

A step rustled the leaves nearby and Sae looked up to see Doctor Washu coming towards her. Doctor Washu was always very easy to spot, despite her short stature, by the vast amounts of red hair that cascaded down her back. Today however, Washu had her hair up under her bag like hat that not only made it look as though she had a crab perched on her head, but also accentuated how much the professor looked like she was twelve years old.

"Hello Professor Washu." Sae called out as her teacher approached, closing the book on her finger so as not to lose her place.

Washu, who had been lost in her own thoughts, looked up some what startled.

"Oh, hello Sae. Sorry, my mind was miles away. I was thinking about the new building opening for tonight, the one for the new Integra building donated by the Hellsing Organization. Are you going to that by the way?" Washu asked strolling over.

"Yes ma'am. It's required for my paranormal studies course." Sae responded cheerfully.

Washu raised an eye brow and smiled slightly.

"Is it now? Well, it is shaping up to be quite the to-do; I'm told that Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing herself will be flying in from England for the dedication." Washu said looking off towards where the new building stood next to the campus church. "Personally, I don't hold with the idea of goulies and ghosties, demons and monsters were the product of the fears of ignorant peasants. To quote Mark Twain, "When the magic of Falderal goes up against the magic of science, the magic of Falderal gets left. Well, anyway, I guess I'll see you at the opening then."

As Washu walked away, Sae's face fell slightly. Of course she knew magic was real, but there were so many people that didn't believe in it. She was just on the point of reopening her book when she caught sight of the time on her watch. Jumping up and brushing herself off quickly Sae hurried off toward the nurse's office where she was supposed to have reported for volunteer work seven minutes ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsunade, the school's nurse yawned and checked the clock again. She couldn't believe that she still had another four boring hours before her until she could go home for the day. She drew a pack of cards from her green jacket's pocket and began to shuffle the cards lazily. Her gambling addiction had made Tsunade an old hand at card games of all sorts and as she shuffled her brown eyes roamed the room for some one to play with, since Sae was late.

"What do you think, rummy or poker?" she asked Kuroneko-sama, the black cat that usually hung around the school and who was sleeping in the opposite chair.

Kuroneko-sama opened a single green eye and responded with a simple "Nyaa" before rolling over and going back to sleep with her back to Tsunade.

Tsunade's face fell slightly and she cursed under her breath, "Friggen cat"

Suddenly the door to the nurse's office flew open and Sae burst in. She was in such a hurry; she tripped over the door jam and sailed through the air. Both Tsunade and Kuroneko-sama watched with the same expression of disbelief and surprise as Sae crashed onto a table, which fell over spilling several pill bottles and sending a tray of scalpels flying. Tsunade tilted her head slightly to avoid being hit by one of the scalpels without acting to surprised. This was what she had come to expect from Sae, who was willing but clumsy.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Tsunade-sama." Sae said getting unsteadily to her feet. "I lost track of time."

"Well you didn't miss much." Tsunade said with a shrug, "It's just been me and Kuroneko-sama here for the last hour of so. There's no rugby today, so we probably won't be too busy, always assuming of course that the karate team doesn't try to pick a fight with the kendo team again. I tell you, this job has gotten so much more troublesome since the school board started allowing K-fights."

Several minutes and six or seven games of cards later, (all of which Tsunade lost) someone opened the door to the nurses office opened and Professor Haruhara entered carrying what appeared to be an unconscious Keitaro Urashima.

Professor of music and also baseball coach, Haruko Haruhara, was dressed in a light pink long sleeve shirt covered with a padded red vest, black pants and her signature white boots. She had her Rickenbecker bass on her back in its case and had wrapped a white scarf around her neck. Her wild pink hair stuck out from underneath a helmet with goggles on them.

As they entered Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Do I want to know?" She asked placing Keitaro on one of the beds and removing his square glasses to better see into his unconscious eyes.

"Er… I was backing my Vespa up…" Haruko said nervously shifting her gaze from side to side guiltily. "And I accidentally hit him… twice."

Haruko began to fidget and diverted her gaze away from Tsunade's bemused look. Two boys walking by the office glanced in and as they walked down the hall the people in the nurses office could clearly hear them saying one to another, "Oh my god, they've killed Keitaro!" "Those bastards!" Haruko hurried to the door and skidded into the hall.

"I did NOT!" She yelled after the two boys and then more to herself, "I wouldn't have bothered bringing him here if I thought he was dead."

Tsunade was in the process of checking Keitaro's pulse as Haruko returned closing the door behind her.

"Well, he's pretty banged up" Tsunade said standing, "But he'll be fine in time. This guy comes in here a lot for wounds like this. He may not look it, but he's pretty durable. But seriously Haruko, you need to be more careful with that damn Vespa of yours, this is like the third accident this semester you've had with that thing."


	3. Chapter 3

A little while later found Sae sitting by Keitaro's bed side fully engrossed in her book again. She had just started on a passage on Akuma or spirits of people which are offered as payments to the devil. Sae was brought out of her revelry by a thought that suddenly occurred to her. She remembered a time when Takakura-sempai, the head and founder of the Magic User's Club, had used the club's secret magic to mend someone's broken bones and make the person all better. Sae slid a glance to Keitaro, who was still unconscious and then she looked around the room for any sign of other people. There was nobody, Tsunade having left to get dinner.

Sae rummaged around in her bag for a moment and then produced her wand and a small piece of chalk. Her want, like the wands of everyone in the Magic Users Club, was made of wood and was capped by a design that resembled a duck. Again, glancing around to make sure there was no one around, Sae drew a transmutation circle on the floor with the chalk and, standing in the center of this she began to repeat the magic words with her wand pointed towards the unconscious Keitaro.

For several minutes nothing happened and Sae began, as she often did when doing magic, to get discouraged. She closed her eyes and focused hard on the words, on the spell that would cause awakening. Suddenly her wand began to glow gave a shock, for which she was unready and Sae reeled a little in surprise. The wand slipped from her hand and still glowing flew through the air landing on the open book Sae had left on the bed-side table. The book shuttered and then fell off the table.

Sae, rubbing her hand ruefully stepped out of the transmutation circle and picked up the book and her wand. She had just turned to head back to the transmutation circle when she bumped into something large and soft that had appeared silently behind her. Looking up, Sae saw that the soft object was a large bulging belly covered by a brown over coat.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't hear…" Sae started to apologize, quickly hiding her wand behind her back. Then she was able to get a better look at her visitor and she fell silent in wonder.

The figure before her was rather short and fat, but was clearly not human. For starters, its skin was a light blue, but the most impressive feature of the new visitor was the huge grinning mouth that smiled genially to her. Two long bat-like ears poked out from under a very tall top hat with vines and small pumpkins around the band. The stranger was wearing a long brown coat that closed in front with three enormous buttons. Black pants led down to curled shoes, tiny glasses with friendly looking eye lashes were perched on the nose hiding the eyes and the stranger carried a parasol like umbrella that had a pumpkin on the handle. As Sae was trying to process the appearance of her unexpected visitor, the figure stepped forward and, taking Sae's hand in his, shook it heartily.

"Hello there. 3" The stranger said in a high sing song voice. "Thank you very much for awakening me, my dear. I am the Millennium Earl, 3 the time traveling alchemist and I have been sealed in that book for so long. As thanks for freeing me I want to give you a present."

Upon saying this, the millennium earl produced a small box wrapped in bright paper with a ridiculously large ribbon on it from the inside of his coat and presented it to Sae, who took it dumbfounded.

"Go on. 3 Open it." The millennium earl said sidling closer to Sae still grinning cheerfully.

Sae carefully opened the box as if half expecting it to explode, however all that was in the box was a folded piece of paper which read.

"I. O. U. This is a receipt that allows the carrier safety from any and all mischief I may perform.

The Millennium Earl 3"

"Mischief?" Sae asked, "What do you mean mischief?"

But as she looked around Sae saw that she was all alone in the room except for the now sleeping Keitaro. The Millennium Earl had disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

The opening of the new Paranormal Studies Building was drawing a mixed crowd. Granted all of paranormal studies students were present as they had been required to attend, but the opening was actually drawing a fairly good size crowd, after all it wasn't every day people got to see a real, living, breathing British knight.

Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was a tall woman, with long blonde hair and round glasses, which flashed in the waning light. She was an imposing woman. She was dressed in a brown suit, which looked as though it were made for a man and smoke curled up from a cigar, which she clenched in her teeth as she delivered her opening speech.

The evening was quite cool, but Professor Negi Springfield didn't seem to be bothered by it. He was dressed in his usual outfit of an olive suit and he carried his usual staff wrapped in a cloth. Despite is small frame, Negi was a popular teacher of English at the Acedemy and he found it quite nice to see someone from England again, it had been more than a year since he had moved to Japan from Wales. Still another person fascinated him on the stage besides Sir Interga, one of her companions, and it was this companion that sent shivers down the ten year old's spine.

He was a tall man, removed from the rest of the speakers on the podium. Dressed in a long red coat, gray pants and waste coat and a wide brimmed red hat shadowed much of his face. A pair of goggles almost glowed red in the shadow of the face. Negi could feel his magical aura despite being quite a distance off from the man and there was no doubt in his mind that he was looking at a very powerful magical force, especially so to be able to enter into the magical barrier around the school so easily.

Something about the man reminded Negi of Evangeline. Speaking of Evangeline, Negi looked around trying to see if he could spot the schools local vampire. He was distracted from his scan of the crowd by someone tapping him on the shoulder and turning he looked up into the purple eyes and magenta hair of Mizuho Kazami.

Mizuho was a more recent teacher at Fukenawa Academy, and although he didn't know much about her, Negi liked Professor Kazami. She seemed very kind and motherly and she gave Negi a comforted feeling. Mizuho smiled warmly when she saw that she had Negi's attention and kneeling down so she was on the same eye level.

"Professor Springfield," She whispered, "You're from Great Britain right?"

"Yes, Wales specifically. Why do you ask?" Negi responded in his sqweeky voice.

"Well, I was wondering… I didn't think women could be knighted. Can you please explain that system for me?"

"Oh… well, women didn't used to be knighted but nowadays any British citizen can be knighted if he or she warrants it. However, I think in the case of Sir Integra the title has probably been passed down in her family."

"Oh okay. Thanks for clearing that up for me."

"No problem Professor Kazami… Oh! By the way, have you seen Evangeline tonight? I need to talk to her about something." Negi, asked, suddenly inspired.

Mizuho considered this for a moment before responding, "Yes, I think she mentioned something about heading to the science building to see if the repairs on Chachamaru are complete yet."

"Thank you very much!" Negi said and then snatching up his staff he darted off towards the science building.


	5. Chapter 5

Evangeline stormed through the night, she was a combination of frustrated and rattled. From the instant Sir Integra had entered the school grounds, Evangeline had felt as if she was being suffocated. The magical pressure of a vampire on the level of Alucard was overwhelming. More than that however she was very afraid. She guessed that the legendary anti-vampire vampire was probably only present as a bodyguard for Sir Integra, still having such a powerful vampire on campus was troubling on many levels.

Evangeline knew that on her best day she could never compete with Alucard seriously and even with Chachamaru's help, she knew that if Alucard chose to kill her there would be nothing she could do to stop him. In all the long years of her life Evangeline had never felt so vulnerable as she did now and she didn't like it.

She was so distracted by Alucard that even with her vampuric night vision Evangeline didn't notice the figure who was overshadowed by a huge oak tree by the path until she was almost on him. Two tiny glasses and a huge grin shown in the light of a street lamp.

"Why Evangeline… Long time no see 3" A voice simpered.

Evangeline froze in her tracks. She knew that voice but she couldn't believe she was hearing it.

"The Millenium Earl." She said turning slowly to face the figure who was leaning on his umbrella, "So you finally got out of that book I see. What do you want I wonder?"

"Who me? Oh I'm just looking for a good time. 3" The Millennium Earl said with a giggle as he disappeared and the re-appeared right in front of Evangeline. "You see I am planning a little get together with some old friends. A Halloween party of sorts 3"

Evangeline raised an eyebrow and a wicked grin spread across her face.

"Oh really? Like who for example?" She asked almost mockingly

The Millennium Earl's already huge grin spread a little more and he giggled.

"Oh just some friends from beyond the demon gate3."

Evangeline 's eyes grew wide and she whirled to face the Millenium Earl in disbelief. The Earl met her astonished gaze evenly and continued as if nothing had happened.

"As I'm sure you know it is possible to summon the demon gate using alchemy. The only thing needed to do this is an equivalent exchange."

"Yes but the demon gate requires hundereds of human souls to summon where are you going to get so many?" Evangeline asked

In answer, the Millenium Earl removed his top hat exposing a second set of long bat like ears. Reaching into the hat, the Earl grasped something and slowly began to pull. The hilt of a sword appeared as more and more of the sword appeared Evangeline's mouth fell open and she involuntarily took a step back.

A fierce yellow eye rolled around on the sword. The sword itself was five feet long, triangularly shaped, and was covered in what looked like blood vessels and a faint throbbing sound could be heard like a heart beat.

"My god…" Evangeline breathed taking a step closer as the yellow eye focused on her, "…is that"

"Yes3" the Millenium Earl simpered and he looked over the top of his glasses showing black cat-like eyes that gleamed with malice, "Soul Edge. This sword contains THOUSANDS of souls more than enough to open the demon gate. The only thing I need from you is the raw power to open the gate and your vampire powers should do nicely 3"

Evangeline smiled darkly and her eyes flashed red, "Sounds like a good time to me!"


	6. Chapter 6

Edward Elric yawned and stretched. Winry had more or less dragged him to the robotics club. He leaned back and put his hands behind his head, he was dressed in his usual black shirt and red jacket. He crossed his legs and looked over to where Winry was practically salivating over Chachamaru, the school's first humanoid battle robot. Chachamaru herself had been waiting patently while the robotics club had upgraded her systems and weapons, but she still could help wondering where Evangeline, her mistress was and why she was taking so long to come and retrieve her. Usually, the diminutive vampire kept Chachamaru close by in case she was attacked, her child form being poorly suited to combat.

Ed wasn't really surprised at Winry's decision to join the robotics team, she had always been very into machinery ever since they had been kids. It was probably just as well he thought as he flexed the fingers on his right hand and felt the automail contract under his glove. After all, if Winry hadn't been such a good mechanic he would have been short an arm and a leg.

Winry straightened and brushed some of her blonde hair out of her face and whipped her face with a rag. Turning to where Chachamaru was sitting and then turned her gaze to the array of computer's which were set up.

"It looks like everything is all set over here. Ed are you ready with the new code yet?" Winry asked placing the wrench she had been holding in the back pocket of her overalls.

Edward was just on the point of answering when a voice chirped up from behind the computers and a girl that couldn't have been more than 13 stuck her head out from behind a monitor. The girl was slightly tan, very thin, and had unruly red hair. She was wearing a white t-shirt and black work out pants, which only accentuated her thinness. A pair of huge goggles covered her eyes and were connected to the computer.

"Yes! Yes! Ed's code is all set lady!" The girl piped cheerfully.

She also was tan, but her hair was blonde and pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing an orange tank top and khaki shorts. She had a visor helmet on over her eyes which had a design of three eyes on it. She gave Chachamaru a slap, probably harder than was strictly necessary, on the back causing the robot to shift a little in her chair and said,

"I love working on Chacha-chan because she's always got fun features!" The girl said pushing the goggles up off her eyes and hugging Chachamaru who didn't really react except to look at her questioningly, "She's just like a persacom with guns and rockets!"

Edward sat up and gave Winry a bemused look.

"I wasn't aware Fukenawa Academy let in student who are so young." He mused.

"Su and Ed are both super talented inventors. As far as I can tell they're both here on full scholarships from the science department. Edward Elric, meet Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky the 4th." Winry said sontering over to where Edward was sitting and gesturing with her wrench towards the girl be hind the computers.

Edward raised an eye brow.

"A girl named Edward? That's a new one." He mused

Winry shrugged, "Well she's a genius with a computer. The one over behind Chachamaru is Su Kaolla. I have no idea where she is from, but she's better at robotics than anyone I've ever met before."

Ed stood from behind the computers and did a summersault over the monitors, strectched her arms out to her sides and ran in zigzags to where Edward and Winry were standing. She popped to a stop and stared excitedly at Edward.

"Are you the one with the metal arm?" She asked excitedly as she began to paw at Edward's coat, "Ed want's to see!"

The door opened as Ed was clambering all over Edward's back and a bemused Sae peeked around the door. Technically speaking, alchemy was a science and not magic at. That being said, Sae had decided that her best bet for finding out about the Millenium Earl would be to talk to the president of the school's Alchemy club. He had described himself as the time traveling Alchemist after all. She took in the scene before speaking, (Ed was now biting Edward's jacket while he failed and attempted to shake the crazy girl off).

"Um… excuse me? Edward-sempei can… can I talk to you for a moment?"

Edward gave a grateful sigh and shaking off the still clinging Ed hurried over to the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Evangeline looked over to where the Millennium Earl was bent over. It had been nearly an hour since she had returned from the science lab with Chachamaru and truthfully, Evangeline was beginning to feel again her initial mistrust of the Millennium Earl. She watched impatiently as he continued to draw a very large transmutation circle with his umbrella.

"Hurry it up." Evangeline said tapping her toe, "I don't know if you've noticed but we are sort of exposed here, and I'd like to be done with this before someone catches on to what we're doing."

The Millennium Earl straightened and spun on his heel to face Evangeline. The moon, which had risen some time before, reflected off of his glasses and teeth and he chortled a little. Removing his hat the Earl once again produced Soul Edge and handed it to Evangeline before clapping his hands together and then slamming them both down on the transmutation circle. Instantly the ground began to shake and an then the ground burst open. Both Evangeline and the Millennium Earl found themselves in the shadow of a huge doorway carved to look like a hanya mask. Evangeline was slightly taken aback by the size of the demon gate, without thinking she reached out to touch the enormous door. However, the Earl caught her hand and making a "tsk tsk" noise shoke his head slightly.

"Oh Evangeline…" The Earl simpered, "The Demon Gate absorbs the souls of things that touch it and even vampires only have one soul to offer. 3"

Evangeline glanced at the door and then at the Earl. She gave a have sneer and then shoke her hand loose from the Earl's grip.

"I knew that. I'm not a child you know." She snapped.

Taking a step back Evangeline grabbed Soul Edge in both hands and then in one swift movement stabbed the sword into the door. Electric sparks engulfed Evangeline's body, shaking her small frame violently. She screamed in pain exposing her small fangs as the door slowly swung inwards flooding the area in white light.


	8. Chapter 8

Ichigo Kurosaki knelt, he was wearing the usual garb of a soul reaper, black kimono and hakuma pants. His brown eyes were focused on the little girl before him. The broken life chain told him that Sayo Aisaka was no longer among the living.

"Listen kid, you had better move on. If you stick around here you'll just be a target for Hallows. I think you'll like Soul Society, it's actually a pretty nice place." He said reassuringly.

Sayo bit her lip nervously. She had been a fixture at Fukenawa Academy for 65 years, it was her home.

"Well… I- I don't know… the Academy is my home. I couldn't imagine leaving it. And Professor Negi has been so kind to me…" Sayo mumbled.

Ichigo was on the point of trying to persuade her again when he suddenly straighten up and looked off into the distance. At the same time there was a clap of thunder and Rukia's soul phone rang at the same time. Rukia, who had been leaning against a wall checked the phone and then looked up in panic.

"Ichigo!" she cried.

It was un-necessary to point out what was wrong. Both Ichigo and Sayo were staring off in the same direction to where a huge door way in the shape of a hanya mask was now spewing forth light. Rukia ran over to where the other two were standing and stared in disbelief at the doors.

"The Demon Gate…" Rukia breathed in disbelief.

"What the hell is that?" Ichigo asked her.

"The Demon Gate is a portal between the world of the living and the world of the dead. It is a way for demons and spirits to enter the world of the living but it hasn't been seen in 1200 years. This is VERY bad."

Ichigo turned to Sayo and quickly knelt down.

"Things are going to get very bad around here very soon, so you need to move on now. I'm sorry to rush you, but I have things I need to do so I'm gonna need an answer right now." He said hurriedly.

Sayo eyes flicked from Ichigo's face to the doorway and then back again and then nodded slightly, her eyes wide in fear. Ichigo managed half a smile and then tapped her on the head with the hilt of his sword. Both he and Rukia were running towards the demon gate before the light from Sayo's ascendance had dissipated.

Rukia looked over to Ichigo as they ran.

"Listen, we can't just rush into this. The first thing we will need to do is to close the gate, then we have to figure out how to get whatever came out back inside. I'm going to get Kisuke, if anyone has some answers he will. Try to contain the situation but please be careful, this isn't going to be like anything you've faced before." Rukia instructed

Ichigo nodded then drew Zangetsu from his back, the large sword unraveling the white cloth that bound it as he went.


	9. Chapter 9

Sae hurried a long the road towards the professor's quarters. This night was quickly going down hill for her. She only hoped that she would find Negi or at the very least one of her fellow members of the Magical User's Club, before anything else happened. She, like many other students, had observed the strange appearance of the Demon Gate on the campus, and although she couldn't be sure, Sae had a sinking feeling that is was related to the sudden appearance of the Millennium Earl.

This feeling had been born out by the interview she had just concluded with Edward Elric in the science room. He had confirmed that there had once been an Alchemist called the Millenium Earl and that the Earl had been known to operate in the realm of what would be generally considered taboo alchemy, human transmutation.

"But the Earl supposedly disappeared in the early sixteenth century. Most people think he's a myth." Edward had told her, but if that was the case then how had he come to be trapped inside a book and, more importantly, how did one go about getting him back in there?

As was so often the case Sae found herself questioning if she was really cut out to be a witch. She looked around to where the Demon Gate still stood and bit her lip. Not looking where she was going, Sae caught her foot on a crack in the sidewalk and pitched forward but was caught before she hit the ground. Looking up Sae saw the purple eyes and blonde hair of Tamaki Suoh looking back at her. She couldn't help but blush, Tamaki was a very popular boy who always seemed to have a crowd of girls hanging around him.

Sae had never been able, due to a lack of funds, had never been able to rent anytime with the Host Club's president, though she was aware of him. Tamaki helped Sae to her feet and she fidgeted self-consciously. It was only at this time that Sae realized that Tamaki had been with someone before he had come to her rescue, but she relaxed when she saw it was just another member of the Host Club.

"Are you alright my dear?" Tamaki asked gently, causing Sae to blush even more heavily, "That was certainly what is a nasty fall. You should be more careful, or you'll damage that beautiful face of yours."

Sae blushed and almost swooned but was distracted by the second boy who scoffed and rolled his eyes. The second boy was a full head length shorter than Tamaki with short cut brown hair and brown eyes.

"Boy Tamaki-sempai, you just don't have an off switch do?" The second boy said with a dead pan voice.

At these words Tamaki's face fell and he hurried over to the other boy and began to wriggle as though he were a small child.

"Oh Haruhi, that wasn't very nice. Why are you always so mean to meeeee!" Tamaki whined.

"Haruhi?" Sae asked "Isn't that a girl's name?"

At this point both host club members stared at each other for a moment and then both laughed nervously and pretended to be innocent.

"W-well yes… Normally, but uh…" Haruhi started shifting her weight from time to time as though she were stalling.

"But Haruhi's parents really wanted a girl so they named her prematurely!" Tamaki broke in before they both laughed nervously again.

"Well anyway…" Tamaki said clearly trying to change the subject, "Where was a lovely young lady such as yourself going to in such a hurry on this exquisite night."

Sae gasped as she remembered, "Oh gosh, I forgot! Do either of you know where Professor Springfield is? I really REALLY need to find him! It's very urgent, I think that door is partially my fault."

Tamaki and Haruhi exchanged glances and then at the same time asked "What door?"

Sae was on the verge of answering when a sqweeky voice piped up.

"I don't think they can see the Demon Gate dear." The voice said, amused.

All three students looked up, following the sound of the voice. Sitting on a branch of a tree was a black cat. The cat was wearing a crooked witches hat and a small white jewel around its neck. As the students watched the cat smiled and winked at them. It took a full ten seconds for the students to figure out what had just happened, but when they did their mouths all dropped open at once.

"OH MY GOD!" Tamaki exclaimed, "THAT CAT JUST TALKED!"

The cat laughed and then stretched.

"I'm not a cat, silly, I'm Blair."

With this the cat jumped down from the tree and there was a puff of pink smoke. When the smoke cleared a beautiful woman was standing where the cat had just been. The woman was wearing a short black skirt with long baggy sleeves, the same crooked witches hat and curly shoes. She had long purple hair which curled on the sides of her head and as the three students watched she stretched languidly.

"Professor Springfield huh?" Blair asked in a sultry voice, thoughtfully. "I used to knew a Nagi Springfield once… They called him the thousand spells wizard. My, oh my, he was a hot one. The best, or at least the funniest wizard I ever met."

Blair faded off into a distance sort of look and the three students exchanged glances. When it became obvious that she wasn't going to say anything else, Sae cleared her throat tactfully.

"Um… well… Ms. Blair could you maybe fly around on your broom and see if you can find Professor Springfield for me? It's really important… I… I think I know who summoned the demon gate.

Blair considered Sae for a moment and then smirked and, removing her hat and exposing a pair of purple cat ears, reached into the hat and produced a tiny broomstick. The broomstick was only about two inches long and it was clear that both Tamaki and Haruhi were very confused by this fact as they both tilted their heads to the side, their expressions blank.

"How are you going to fly on such a tiny broom?" Haruhi asked bewildered.

"Well it gets bigger…" Blair laughed. Then, with a wink, Blair threw the broom in the air and as it came back down it grew in length until it was about four feet long. Mounting the broom, Blair kicked off from the ground and flew off over the tree tops. Both Haruhi and Tamaki watched with their mouths open and then turned as on and starred at Sae.

Sae shifted uncomfortably under their glaze and then mumbled, "Well if her broom stayed that size all the time everyone would notice it."


End file.
